Serpentis Prison Camp
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Gefangenenlager der Serpentis Popup: The Serpentis Corporation has long been the principal source for boosters and other designer drugs traded in open space. One of the keys to their continued success is a strict internal policy of monitoring and controlling the drug use of their own employees. Members of Serpentis Corp deemed too addicted to their own products are sent to Serpentis prison facilities. Here the inmates are subjected to extreme detoxing methods, from complete isolation to gene-alteration procedures. Rumors persist of Serpentis using the more “creative” of their inmates in extreme R and D programs, essentially working them to death in pursuit of better starship modules. DED Threat Assessment: 8 of 10 Dieser Komplex wäre mit einem gut getankten Schiff solo machbar - wäre da nicht am Ende eine sich sehr schnell reparierende Struktur abzuschiessen, welche die geballte Feuerkraft von mindestens zwei Schiffen benötigt. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Prison Camp 1 Gegner *2 Battleships (Core Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *6-7 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer/Infantry/Sentinel) Das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt ist ca 25km entfernt, entriegelt erst nach Abschuss aller Gegner. Strukturen: Keine Beute. Zweiter Abschnitt In der zweiten Tasche befinden sich viele Bunker;thumb|Serpentis Prison Camp 2 das Tor ist 30km entfernt. Die Gegner sind in 6 Gruppen aufgeteilt. Gegner *7 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *6 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *16 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Dritter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Prison Camp 3Dieser Abschnitt enthält etliche Strukturen, ähnlich angeordnet wie in der vorhergehenden Tasche, hier jedoch dienen sie wohl als Zellblöcke dieses Gefängnisses (Serpentis Cell Block). Gegner *4 Serpentis Sentry Guns *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Grand Admiral) - nicht immer *7 Battleships (Core Admiral/Grand Admiral/High Admiral/Port Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *5 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *13 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel/Soldier/Trooper) Das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt ist ca 30km entfernt, entriegelt erst nach Abschuss aller Gegner. Das Shadow Serpentis Battleship hinterlässt neben Hundemarke und Shadow Munition mit etwas Glück noch ein Shadow Modul. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Prison Camp 4Popup: The panicked comms I am reading indicate that an administration facility on the other side of this gate houses a stockpile of experimental Serpentis tech. My best guess is the facility will be the one that shoots back. Man landet in der Mitte von vier Serpentis Stationen - eine davon ist der Endgegner (Serpentis Prisoner Isolation Facility) Gegner *1 Serpentis Prisoner Isolation Facility (Serpentis Administration Facility) - web *4 Serpentis Sentry Guns *4 Serpents Stasis Tower - web *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Drand Admiral) - nicht immer *6 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral/Port Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *6 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *8-10 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader) *4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *6-8 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) - web/scramble *16 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) *7-8 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Die Serpentis Prisoner Isolation Facility repariert sich sehr schnell, hat darüber hinaus eine enorm grosse Anzahl an Strukturpunkten, d.h. man benötigt mind. 2 (besser 3) Angreifer, um diese Einheit abzuschiessen. Es nützt hier leider nichts, sich in eine grössere Entfernung zu begeben - in manch anderen Komplexen hören vergleichbare Endgegner auf sich zu reparieren; hier leider nicht. Beim Abschuss erscheint folgendes Popup: Objective Completed - Administration facility destroyed. With any luck, we will find advanced Serpentis tech in the wreckage. Oh, and by the way, Serpentis booster production in this constellation will be slowed severely with these inmates still out of commission. So that's good. I guess. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man einen 21st Tier Overseer's Personal Effects Würfel (Wert 80 Mio ISK) findet - und mit etwas Glück eine Vindicator BPC und/oder Core B-Type sowie Shadow Serpentis Faction Module. Wie bei DED Komplexen üblich gibt es hier keine Chance auf eine Eskalation. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site